


One For Each Night

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone is Jewish, Alternate Universe - Human, Conversion, Convert Lydia Branwell, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gift Giving, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Gifts, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Madzie's First Hanukkah, Multi, Rabbi Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: The family meets up at a coffee shop to discuss something very important: Madzie's First Hanukkah with the Lightwood-Loss-Lewis tribe.Jews don't do gifts at Hanukkah, unless you're Madzie Loss-Rollins, and they want you to feel happy and comfortable.
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	One For Each Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Tonight's the second night of Hanukkah and this is such a wonderful and fluffy fic for me! It was so good to write and made me feel so happy.
> 
> This is part of a verse that I call the Rabbi Magnus verse, because Magnus as a Rabbi is the best thing in the world!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The coffee shop the family frequents often is fuller than usual as they take their orders and get ready for their little gathering. It makes sense. Christmas time is around the corner. The neighborhood is not very Christmas-y, with quite few decorations and none of the constant carolling. There are several giant menorot in front of different synagogues and shuls though. 

Clary is glad that this area allows a certain relief from the intensity of Christian hegemony in December. 

“Have you guys started planning for gifts yet?” Clary asks as she sits down at her favorite chair in the entire coffee shop. It is leathery and a bit broken in, sitting around a bigger round coffee table.

“I know Clary and I are getting the Fairchild family menorah from Luke and mom,” Izzy points out. “Since we recently got married, and just started a home together.” She leans back against the chair. Clary watches her, with the burgundy tichel. It’s Friday, tonight’s Shabbat, and Clary and Izzy have decided they were covering their hair on Fridays, Shabbat and holidays. Clary’s own tichel is the same orange at her hair today.

“I doubt they’ll give it to you after candle-lighting time.”

Alec hums, grabbing chairs for him and Magnus at the table. “We don’t do gifts in December holidays, we’re Jews,” he points out. “We think about our oppression, light candles and eat our weight in oily food.” He sits down as well and Magnus places his coffee cup in front of him. 

Catarina sighs as she sits down as well. “Madzie. She wants gifts and she’s too young to understand. Besides, we adopted her from gentiles.” 

“So it’s Hanukkah gifts from everyone,” Dot adds. “We texted all of you that right at the end of Sukkot.” 

Alec apologizes quietly, and stirs his sugar and milk-less coffee. 

Lydia hums. “Too bad. I was looking forward to my first Christmas season without the crazy rush for gifts,” she chuckles. Jace reaches over and takes her hand. He does that every time that she talks about converting in one way or another. The love that radiates from him when he looks at her is something that Clary hadn’t seen on him before he met Lydia.

“So what kind of gifts are we getting?” Maia asks. “Small, big, practical, decorative…” 

“Well, traditionally, it’s supposed to be small and simple,” Magnus points out. “Since it’s only for the children, and is supposed to be about family and tradition and being fiercely and deeply Jewish.” 

Izzy chuckles. “We get it, you’re a Rabbi now,” she teases, and Magnus smiles. He has been a rabbi for a few months now, being awarded semikhah at the end of the last year, around August. 

“We’re still doing the family help day at the soup kitchen on the 26th,” Alec reminds. “And then there’s the usual dreidel and gelt. Maybe we could get Madzie a new dreidel? Her own?” 

Maia hums. “Does she have Shmelf the Hanukkah Elf yet?” She asks Catarina and Dot. “I’ve heard that it was good for gentile children who need to understand Hanukkah, I think it could be fun for her to have it.” 

Catarina shakes her head. “No, she doesn’t have it, and I think it’s a great idea.”

“We’ll get everyone Hanukkah pjs,” Lydia declares. “Fun, blue, and really comfy, so we can wear them and spend some good time. So that makes three gifts for Madzie. How many are we doing?” 

“Eight, obviously,” Simon chuckles. “Eight nights, eight gifts, that’s how it usually works for the kids.” 

“I had only one, when I was growing up,” Maia retorts. “First night of Hanukkah, every year. My gentile friends were jealous because I would get my ‘Christmas presents’ before them.” 

The group chuckles. Izzy, ever studious, grabs her phone and starts typing the list. Clary sips at her coffee. A couple of tourists stare at the bunch of them, sitting around the table, Simon, Jace, Alec and Magnus wearing kippot, Clary and Izzy with their tichels and Catarina with her head wrap. 

Clary rolls her eyes. This is a Jewish neighborhood. And they aren’t dressed like the more orthodox can be. Clary and her mom used to rent an apartment in a Hasidic-majority neighborhood, where a kippah or a tichel were the minimum requirement. 

But gentiles will always be surprised at the existence of Jewish people, she finds. Izzy and her have gotten comments already, for their marriage or their appearance, comments about the fact they ‘didn’t look’ or ‘act’ like Jews. 

“Since we’re doing the soup kitchen, I think we should not have any gift on that night,” Dot points out, her thumb caressing her wife’s hand on the table. “We’ll explain to her what helping means, and tzedakah.” 

Magnus nods. “That’s good, Dot. It’s healthy to teach her that even in our times of holiday and cheer, we must think about the less fortunate than us.” 

“I saw one of those Mensch on a Bensch plushies the other day,” Clary mentions. “It was a puppy with dreidel-shaped spots. That works, right?” 

Cat smiles. “She loves dogs. Almost as much as she loves dolphins.” 

“Could we get her some aquarium tickets, for her and the two of you?” Alec asks. “Or we can tell Mom and Luke to take care of that?” 

“I think she would love it,” Cat and Dot agree. “I think we’ll get her a fancy scarf. She loves those.” 

Lydia hums. She seems lost in thought and Clary raises an eyebrow. She used to have a little bit of trouble with Lydia, but she cannot think of someone better for Jace anymore. She’s grown as a person, and she makes Jace incredibly happy. That’s all Clary can ask for. 

“I think…” Lydia starts, then pauses. “For the last gift…” She seems to hesitate a little. “Madzie was adopted recently… And in a way, so was I.” They all chuckle at the comparison. “I was incredibly thankful for the family I found, and I’m sure that she feels the same way. Maybe we could get her a family album photo? One of those fuzzy ones, made for kids. With scratches and cute colors.” 

They fall silent a little. The idea is adorable. Even if Madzie is very young and doesn’t really realize it, she has a big family that loves her and is never going to let her go now. Cat and Dot were lucky to find and love such an adorable little girl, and everyone around the table is happy for the family that was created less than a year ago, when they adopted her. 

“That would be… a wonderful idea,” Catarina admits. They don’t say anything, but they see the tears in Cat’s and Dot’s eyes as they switch away from the conversation and towards who is hosting next week’s Shabbat, during Hanukkah. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
> I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!


End file.
